You Belong To Me Now, Sasuke
by Inralak
Summary: Prequel to 'You're Mine, Sasuke'. Sasuke had to hate Naruto, but he didn't want to, he wanted to be with the blond. Naruto saw his chance to have Sasuke and he took it, no matter the animosity that was between the two all these years. Naruto knew what Sasuke didn't and he was willing to use it to make the other realise what he was. His! Dom/Naru, Sub/Sasu. NaruSasu. AU. OOC.


**Author's Note: So it took me a few days to finish this, so I'm hoping that it's good. This is a prequel to 'You're Mine, Sasuke', so you may want to read that one first if you want, either or. I added in a bit more story line in this story, that's why it's a lot longer then I wanted it to be, but I hope you'll still read it as well :) Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I really do try to get them all.**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Sasuke, NaruSasu. Dom/Naruto, Sub/Sasuke.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line for the fanfic.**

 **Warning: Exsplisit content. Yaoi, male on male action. Smut, attempt at a story line. A little swearing. OOC. AU. S &M (kinda). And a little dirty talk. One-Shot.**

 **Please Favourite and Review. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Sasuke, you're such a jerk." A teen with blond spiky hair and bright blue eye's looked into a pair of black furious ones.

"You started it, idiot." Sasuke was beyond angry. He was just minding his own business, when this fool came barrelling into him because the stupid blond wasn't paying attention to where he was going, this causing the chocolate milk in his hand to spill all over the front of the obnoxious blonds stupid orange shirt.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Naruto said blatantly forgetting that it was he who wasn't watching where he was going.

"You're the one who bumped into me, so it's not my problem." The raven shrugged off the others attempt to get into a fight, turning on his heel to leave.

Naruto grabbed the other teens arm, stopping him from going anywhere. "You are going to pay for this. This is my favourite shirt, you insensitive bastard."

Sasuke tried to yank his arm free from the grip the other had on him, but found that he couldn't. Shocked to see that Naruto was stronger then him. "Let go."

"Make me." The blond tightening his grip, stunned when he heard a barely audible pleasured groan pass Sasuke's lips. The sound shocking the blond so much, that his grip loosened enough for the raven to pull his arm out of Naruto's hand, stepping back a little.

Sasuke was blushing now, a light shade of red covering his cheeks. He could not believe that he let a sound like that escape his mouth, this is so shameful. The raven could not dare to look at the blond. "Just... Leave me alone." Then he walked away.

The raven missed the knowing smirk that passed across Naruto's face. The blond turned in the opposite direction, starting to form a plan in his head. Today, Sasuke was going to be his.

"Damn it, I hate that idiot." Sasuke let a sigh pass his lips as he slumped down onto his seat in the class room. Class had not started yet and the raven was still simmering after his encounter with the school joker.

"You talking about that kid, Naruto?" His friend Suigetsu turned around in his chair to look at the irritated teen. "What'd he do?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, not messing it up at all, though it did nothing to calm his annoyance. "He was practically running around the hallways, not looking where he was going and bumped straight into me, making my chocolate milk spill onto his stupid shirt. I waited in line for like ten minutes to get that chocolate milk and now it was wasted on that annoying knuckle head."

"Wow, that sounds really disappointing." The silver headed teen said, not sounding like he cared at all. He knows that Sasuke overreacts to everything. Plus, he also knew what the raven really felt about that blond.

"Man, you suck." Sasuke let his head fall to the table and just let it rest there, trying to shut out all the noise in the room. People kept on talking about what their next class was going to be about or hoping that their teacher had gotten lost and wasn't going to show up. Some people just hated school so much that they cursed all their teachers existence. Don't come to school if you care for your education! You're just wasting everyone's time!

Then he heard someone mention the name 'Naruto' and his ears perked up to hear what they were talking about. It was two girls chatting somewhere behind him about the blond.

"It's amazing how much that kid has changed." Girl A said. Sasuke did dare turn around to see who was talking, he didn't want them to know that he was listening.

"Yeah, I know. Naruto has changed quite a bit." Girl B said in the same gossipy voice as the first girl. "Like, he is still a goofball, but, he has filled out quite nicely. He's gotten so tall and his muscles are very noticeable now. Must be all the sport he is doing."

"Yeah, he's really hot now." Girl A sounded like she was drooling. Do these girls think of nothing else besides guys and make-up. "He was kinda popular before, but now that people knows about who exactly he is, his popularity has spiked."

"I think he could rival Sasuke on the HOT'S TOP list and he's way more approachable, even though his family is so important. He's not stuck up in any kind of way." Girl B sounded like she was flicking through her phone. You see, the school had a stupid list of the hottest people, for girls and guys, and for some unknown reason Sasuke had been on the very top since the moment he started at this school years ago. When he first got to the school girls and even some guys would come up to him and declare their undying love to him, but Sasuke was not interested. He would brush them off coldly, as if they were beneath him, and from then on he was known as the untouchable and unreachable Ice Prince.

"Yep." Girl B continued. "A few more votes and he will be at the top, surpassing even Sasuke. Amazing!"

"I'm not really surprised. Naruto is super hot. I would even date him." Girl A sounded like she had a little crush on the blond. "But, there is a rumour going around that he is gay. I wonder if it's true."

"Yeah, I heard the same. It would be such a let down for the girls of the school."

"I don't think so. I think it may make him more popular with the girls, to try and turn him straight would be a fun game to play. Or, the girls may try and befriend him so they could walk around with him, knowing that he won't try anything with them."

The girls had to stop talking since the teacher walked in. But, Sasuke was completely spaced out. Naruto could be gay? That kind of made him excited. Maybe he would have a chance with the blond! No! There was no way Naruto would be into him, even if he was gay and who's to say that he was. It's only a rumour going around and he had never heard it before. The only source he had of any kind of proof was from those two girls. But, he can't! He has to stay away from Naruto, even though he didn't want to.

Sasuke had liked the blond for a very long time. Since about the time he transferred to this school three years ago. He was walking down the hall, trying to find one of his classes and the blond stopped to help him.

 **-Flash Back-**

"Hey, do you need any help?" A voice said from behind Sasuke, when the raven turned around he had to catch his breath. Standing before him was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had blond spiky hair and whisker shaped marks on each cheek and the biggest smile on his face. But, what took Sasuke's breath away the most was those brilliant bright blue eyes, they were as bright as the afternoon sky and shined as wonderfully as when you look at the reflection of the sky on the ocean water.

"Ahhh..." Was all that came out of the ravens mouth. He was completely blown away by the person standing in front of him. He didn't know what to say, too afraid to say something stupid.

The blond looked at him in confusion. Maybe the raven didn't hear him. "Um, I said, did you need any help?" The blond repeated.

Sasuke realised that he was gaping like a gold fish and decided that he should answer the blond. "Oh, yes. I'm trying to find room 1A, would you happen to know where it is?"

"Yes, I do. It's actually just down the hall to the left." The unknown blond pointed which way to go. "Are you new here?"

"I am. I just transferred today." The raven said looking into those wonderful eyes.

"Cool. Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and if you feel like you need some help then don't hesitate to ask."

"UZUMAKI?!" Sasuke yelled surprising the other at how loud he was.

"Um, yes. Is there a problem?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but there is a problem. I can't be talking to you." Sasuke said, looking to see if someone was around, but there was no one there. But, he can never be too sure, his father has people everywhere.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The blond sounded a little offended, no one has ever said that to him before and he had hoped that his particular raven would become his friend.

"No offence or anything, its just... My father told me to not associate with any of the Uzumaki clan." The raven said, still a little nervous that his father may find out.

"Oh, so you know who I am. Great, I had hoped to avoid people knowing about that." Naruto said looking out the window wistfully. "Who is your father then?"

"Well, my father is Fugaku Uchiha..." Sasuke trailed off at the knowing look he was receiving.

"Ah, so your family is my families rival." Naruto sounded very calm at this piece of information. "You know, that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Sasuke got a little happy and hopeful, but then he remembered his father telling him to stay away from the Uzumaki clan because they tried to destroy the Uchiha clan before.

"No, we can't."

"Why?" Naruto's tone took on a mocking sound. "Because daddy said so? Because daddy said that you can't be friends with the big bad Uzumaki's?" His voice turned annoyed. "Well, your father is a fool and if he really understode what happened then he would stop running away and come and talk to me."

The hope instantly vanished and was replaced with anger. "What do you know anyway? You think you know more then my father? My father never runs away! You think you're above us? _You're_ the one who knows nothing?! And you're just a loser!"

The raven marched off, into the opposite direction that his class was in, he was already late and now after this incident he didn't fell like going to class. He didn't feel like going home either, so he decided to go to the library, the raven made sure he knew exactly where that was before he left the principals office.

 **-End Flash Back-**

You could say that their first encounter was a mess and didn't go the was that Sasuke had hoped, but the raven could not deny the attraction he felt towards the blond. Naruto was just the embodiment of hot in Sasuke's eyes and he so badly wanted to be his. His possession. He wanted to belong to the blond, his whole being screamed for Naruto to own him.

Know matter how much he wanted to ask the other out, he could not. His father would not approve of their relationship. Sasuke didn't know all the details, but his father said something about Naruto's father had betrayed him, that was all he really knew. The raven never sought after the full information from his mother or his brother, he just listened like the obedient son that he was.

Though, when he told his mother that he meet Naruto on his first day at his new high school. His mother, Mikoto, told him to keep a distance from the Uzumaki, she also added that the young Uzumaki was the heir to the organisation that Minato and Kushina built from the ground up, making their clans name known around the world in just a few day. To say that Sasuke was surprised would be an understatement. That annoying blond was the heir to one of the biggest organisation in the world, the Leaf Corporation was a film production company. Producing the best movies out there, the company was worth billions of dollars and made the highest rating films in the world.

The Uchiha have a similar company, they are just as big and famous. But they make both films and television shows, their films aren't as famous at the Uzumaki's films, but their television shows are at the top and mostly viewed.

The blond has since succeeded the company and became the head of the family since the first time they met. The responsibility has made Naruto a little more maturer, but he still acts like the goof that he has always been, getting into trouble with the teachers, play pranks and what not. Its only recently that the news has came out that Naruto is the successor of the Leaf Corporation and he has become very popular.

Sasuke spaced out in class, not listening to his teacher talk. His brother was to soon take over their family business and become the head of the family. Sasuke didn't really want to go into that side of the filming world, what he wanted was to go his own way and to find the place where he belongs.

As the class continued on, his mind drifted off to a certain blond.

Sasuke was the last person in his class room and it was getting late, he was writing down the notes that Suigetsu had taken during the class. It seems that the information was important, it was going to be on the test next week. He was finishing the last line when he heard the door open and close.

"I'm almost finished, Suigetsu." He said, not lifting his head.

"It's not Suigetsu." Said a familiar voice from very close behind him.

Sasuke got up and turned around to see the same blond that he was thinking about all day. "Naruto! What are you doing here? Schools finished!"

The blond just gave him a small smirk as he looked the raven up and down, licking his lips. "Oh, I know."

Sasuke was getting a little creeped out, there were some weird vibes coming from the other that made him feel like he should run. He quickly put his things in his bag only turning his back on the blond for a second before he felt a warmth press into him from behind. The raven turned his head around just as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He yelled in anger and alarm at seeing the blond looking at him from his position holding the raven from behind.

Naruto licked Sasuke on the back of his neck, sending a shiver of pleasure through the ravens body. "What I've wanted to do from the moment I saw you in the hallway all those years ago."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke struggled to get out of the others hold, but found that he couldn't, the blond was stronger then him. "Let me go."

"Haven't you noticed, Sasuke? I've wanted you for so long." Naruto turned the other around and looked into those dark black eyes that he could just get lost in. "I'm in love with you. I have been since I first heard you speak."

Sasuke was so stunned, he didn't know what to say. He could tell that Naruto wasn't lying, the look in his bright blue eye's was earnest. "What?" The raven could not believe his ears, the guy he has fantasied about for less then three years was declaring his love for him. Words could not describe the happiness he was feeling, his heart beat faster and his face got hot with a light blush.

Naruto gave him one of his trademark smiles. "I love you." The blond bent his head to lightly kiss the raven on the lips.

Sasuke kissed back, enjoying the feeling of the others soft lips on his. Then he remembered something, his father would not approve of this. He pushed the blond away from his lips, not being able to break the hold the other had on his waist but at least he stopped the kiss. "We can't."

Something changed in the loving look that was in the blonds eyes, the love was still there, but something darker had started to form. A thrill went through the raven, the look excited him.

"Why not?" Naruto's voice was strained, trying to keep back the anger that was starting to surface.

"Because, my father said that I'm to stay away from you! Even though I don't want to. Even though I lo..." He stopped himself from saying the rest, he would not tell Naruto what he really felt about him, that would be a nightmare.

"Even though you what, Sasuke?" The anger left Naruto and was replaced with curiosity.

"It's nothing." The raven looked away, blush getting redder. "Just, let me go."

"I will once you tell me what you were going to say." The smirk was back on the blonds face, but it was light and teasing.

"You suck." Sasuke could not believe this, the blond idiot knew how to use all information to his advantage. The raven knew there was no way out of this situation other then telling the truth, right now his brain was too frazzled to come up with any other way out of this. Damn it. "If I tell you, you better let me go."

"Will do." The blond said, tightening his hold on the raven, savouring the warmth. What Sasuke didn't know is that it depended on what the other said next that would determine whether or not he'll let the raven go.

Sasuke blushed even more, making sure he was looking anywhere other then at the blond who's arms got tighter around him. "E-even though... I... Lo-love you..." He couldn't help the embarrassment, he buried his face in the hard chest of the other. "Now, let me go." He said, still hiding his face.

"There's no way I am letting you go now." Naruto said, sounding like he was soaring above the sky.

"W-what? You said that you would." Sasuke tried to struggle, but he knew that he didn't want those inviting arms to go.

"Yeah, well, I lied." Naruto's voice got deeper. "You belong to me now, Sasuke."

Sasuke shivered at that possessive tone, his insides turning to mush as a voice in his head screamed at him to just be Naruto's. "No, I don't. My father will hate me!"

"No Sasuke, he won't. Do you want to know the real reason for your father telling you to stay away from me?" Naruto said in a gentle tone.

"Wh-what do you mean? I know the truth, don't I?" The raven was starting to second guess himself. Wasn't the whole reason his father told him to stay away from Naruto and his family was because the Uzumaki's betrayed his father and tried to destroy their families company?

"The real reason isn't betrayal or anything like that." Naruto started moving his hand up and down the ravens back to sooth him. "You may not remember this, but we used to play together when we were kids. Our families were really close. Our mothers were best friends. Our fathers were business partners. You see, what really happened is that one day my father and yours had an dispute about where they should go with the companies from then on. They wanted to remain partners, but your father tried to push my father to start making television shows as well, but my father did not want to and they said some really unfriendly words, my father left in a fury. He was driving home with my mother and it was a really stormy day, the roads were slippery." Naruto's voice started to break a little. "They didn't see the truck that had swerved in front of them. The crash was messy, I don't know the full details, but they say it was very horrific. I was at home with my Godfather, he was looking after me while my parents went to your place for the meeting. I don't really remember my parents, I was too young. Everything I know about them is from my Godfather, he was the one who told me everything."

There was silence. Sasuke didn't know what to say, he was so confused inside. He was so sad for Naruto, he was hurt and angry at his father for lying to him and not telling him the whole truth. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I really didn't know. My father is liar... I hate him!" Sasuke was so frustrated and furious with his father, but not just his father, his whole family too for not telling him.

"No, don't be. You need to understand your father's point of view." Naruto made the raven look at him as he said the rest. "Your father came and saw me a few weeks ago, to explain everything. He felt so guilty for my parents deaths, he didn't know what to do, so when you started asking him when you would be able to come play with me again, he came up with the only lie that he could think of at that moment. He didn't want you to hurt, he was trying to protect you, because he loves you so much."

Sasuke felt warmed by this knowledge, his father was only thinking about him, that made him feel better. "Why would my father go see you?"

"He wanted to apologise about what happened between him and my father, he was so sad. Minato was his best friend and he missed him so much. I told him it wasn't his fault and I never once blamed him for what happened." Naruto smiled at that and Sasuke couldn't help but smile too.

After the warm hearted reassurance from the blond was over, Sasuke realised that he was still in those strong arms he always craved to be in and still looking into those brilliant blue eyes. His mind went into hyper drive and his body heated up, this position was so intimate. "Um, so you going to let me go now?"

Naruto shook his head before bending down and capturing the ravens lips in a melting kiss. "I'm never letting you go." He whispers against Sasuke's lips before deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue in the ravens mouth.

Sasuke couldn't help but kiss back, it was so sweet and wonderful, it was even better then he had imagined. The raven made a noise in the back of his throat that he didn't know he could make, it just felt so nice finally kissing the lips he had been fantasising about for years. He pressed closer into the firm body still holding him, completely submitting to the teen currently moving a hand up his shirt.

They pulled back so they can catch their breaths, Naruto not as much. Sasuke looked around and noticed that they were still in the school class room, he pushed against the blonds chest again. "Wait, we're in school still."

"So, no ones here. Its almost 6 at night, we should be fine." Naruto said still moving his hand up the pale skin he's wanted to mark since he saw it.

"No, someone could still come." Sasuke was still pushing against the blonds hard chest. "I am so not doing this here." He said defiantly.

Using his other hand Naruto grabbed one of the ravens wrist in a tight grip, pulling it behind Sasuke's back. "You're not going anywhere." He growled out.

The raven looked up in surprise, he did not expect the blond to do that. It scared him, but at the same time it sent a shock of exhilaration through his body that he did not understand. "What are you doing, Naruto? Unhand me!"

"Sasuke, don't struggle." Naruto bent his head to whisper in the others ear before sucking on the ravens neck. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Sasuke lost himself in the feel of the mouth biting his neck and the words, they sounded so commanding... So... So dominating. Sasuke couldn't describe how much those words turned him on. This made not sense, how could Naruto make a threat sound so hot? Why is it that he is reacting this way? What is going on with his body? All Sasuke could do was lean into the touch.

"That's it." Naruto purred. "Succumb to you desires, Sasuke. It makes you so hot when I talk to you like this, doesn't it? I wonder if you even know yourself."

Sasuke had enough sense left to answer the question. "What's wrong with me?" He breathed out in a breathless moan.

Naruto lightly moved his lips down the pale column, to his shoulder and bit down on the soft flesh, hard. The ravens head moved to the side as a loud moan escaped his lips as pleasure from the spot were Naruto was biting him overcame his whole body. His knees felt like jelly, he couldn't keep his body up any-more and went limp in the others arms.

"Yes, good boy." Naruto almost growled out, loving the obedience the raven was giving him. "You see, Sasuke, you are someone who loves to be controlled. Your body is overcome in pure pleasurable bliss when someone dominates you. I'm not sure that you ever noticed it before. Have you ever felt unsatisfied during sex when your partner doesn't bite or be a little ruff with you."

The information was a little hard for the raven to swallow. He loved being dominated? How come he never knew this? "I've never had sex before."

"Oh?" Naruto gave the raven a satisfied and sadistic grin that made Sasuke's hardening erection throb in his really tight pants. "That's simply wonderful."

What was this? Why was the blond acting so differently? Sasuke had never seen this side of the other before. Never seen him look ready to ravage someone. Never seen him act anything different from the always spaced out idiot, that always wore a big smile. But now, he looked like he wanted to devour Sasuke whole. The lust in those usually bright eyes, making the blond look feral, untamed, like he was an animal. It set Sasuke's blood alight, he wanted to be taken by this man, to be utterly owned. Sasuke didn't know what was coming over him, but he didn't stop it. He lifted the one hand that wasn't bound by the other, grabbing that unexpectedly soft yellow hair and pulling the other down in a kiss that screamed 'TAKE ME, NOW'.

And Naruto didn't disappoint, he pushed the other down onto Sasuke's desk, not breaking the kiss. The blond started to play with Sasuke's nipples under the others shirt, silencing all moans the raven emitted with his own mouth. When Sasuke bit his assailant on the lip, blue eyes shot up to see a pleading look hidden by impatience. Naruto got the message, the raven wanted him to hurry up, but he wasn't one to comply to such a demand, without a little push. He wanted Sasuke to beg for it, for him. Wanted him to scream the blonds name at the top of his lungs.

Naruto broke the kiss to slip off the others shirt, once the offending material was off the blond instantly attached his lips onto one pink nub, biting and licking. The blond made sure to pay a lot of attention to the ravens nipple, then letting go to make a mark in the middle of the others chest before making his way over to the other nipple.

Sasuke couldn't stop the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. It just felt so good. But, something was off. He needed something and he didn't know what it was. Naruto was being so gentle. So kind. So what was off? The raven could not figure it out. He covered his face in embarrassment when he realised that he had not choice but to ask Naruto what was happening. He's the only one in the room that had any clue of what was happening to Sasuke at the moment.

"Na-Naruto... I need... Need..." He let out an annoyed sound, he could not get a grasp on the words.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked up to a flushed teen with his hand covering his beautiful pale face. The blond didn't like that, so he gently moved Sasuke's hand out of the way and kissed those heated cheeks. "What's wrong, Love? Tell me what you need." He purred, licking those red swollen lips.

"I-I don't know what I... need." Sasuke hated that he stuttered, but this was a different feeling for him, he was in uncharted waters and he didn't know what to do.

The blond could see the war going on in those wonderful dark eyes, he could see that it was taking some time for the new information to sink in for Sasuke. He decided to take pity on the other and answer some of the unsaid questions, though, not without a knowing smirk on his lips. "Do you want me to go harder, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was completely mortified right now. He just wanted to disappear. There was no way in hell he was going to answer such a question. But he couldn't deny the feeling that went through him from those words, the feeling of relief. Naruto had got what he didn't. The blond knew what his body wanted, without Sasuke having to tell him. He nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"I guess I should stop going easy on you then. I wanted to go slow since it was your first time, but I see now that, that was a mistake." Naruto's smirk turned into a grin as he grazed his teeth down the others pale chest and stomach, undoing the button and unzipping the ravens jeans, pulling them down enough so he could reach into Sasuke's boxers and pull out his hardened length. Not wasting any time, the blond bit the red tip a little hard, ripping a high pitched scream from Sasuke's throat.

The raven's breath began to speed up as Naruto agonisingly slow, took the others member into his mouth. Sasuke wanted so badly to buck up into that wet heat, but a warning look from the blond and the nails digging into his hip made him stop. Naruto wanted complete and utter control, and Sasuke obediently gave it to him. He didn't understand what was coming over him, but he knew that Naruto would never do anything to him that he didn't like. All the raven could do was bury his hand in the others hair and tug roughly.

Naruto knew the raven was getting inpatient with the slow pace so he started moving faster, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and biting Sasuke's member. He hummed, the raven moaned as the vibrations went through his body. When Naruto felt the raven throb in his mouth he knew that Sasuke was about to come.

"Ahhh... Nmmm... N-Naruto I'm gonna... Gonna~ Ahhh!" The raven groaned loudly as his came in Naruto's awaiting mouth, the other drinking it all up. Sasuke's body twitched as he came down from his high, gazing at the ceiling listlessly, mouth agape as small pants coming up out of it, face red.

"Hmmm, that didn't satisfy you, huh."

Naruto's amused voice shocked him, Sasuke looked down to see that he was still hard. What the hell was going on? He looked at Naruto for answers, but the other just pulled down his pants and boxers, leaving him completely bare to the intense blue stare. Sasuke tried to cover himself, but he couldn't cover much since one arm was still behind his back, it was starting to get uncomfortable, he tried to shift his weight but it only made his arm hurt more.

Naruto saw the wince on the other's face and figured out what he was trying to do. The blond released his hold on Sasuke's arm, he didn't realise that he was still holding it behind the other's back. Naruto kissed the ravens shoulder in apology, then bit down on the same spot harshly, getting a surprised moan from Sasuke. He leaned his body against the ravens, looking to get close to him, but found that it wasn't enough. Naruto took his shirt off, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, just to release some of the tension.

The blond then moved his hand to Sasuke's lips and slowly pushed his fingers in, moving them around the ravens mouth, simply enjoying the warmth of the others mouth. Sasuke gave him a quizzical look, but Naruto just started to suck on the ravens milky white thighs, savouring the sounds that started to come out of the ravens mouth. Naruto nipped and licked at the soft skin, liking how smooth in was and committing the taste that was simply Sasuke to memory.

Sasuke was happy for the fingers in his mouth, they helped muffle some of the weird sounds that he just couldn't hold back. How could he feel so much pleasure from just his thighs? Naruto wasn't even touching him that much and he felt ready to explode. His body was so sensitive. The raven sucked the fingers in his mouth, he didn't really know why Naruto put them in his mouth, but he loved the feeling of something against his tongue that was warm and moving. It turned him on so much, his body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat and he couldn't stop bucking his hips every now and then.

"Ah! Just hurry u-up!" The raven couldn't take all this teasing, all he needed was Naruto.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Naruto gave a particularly hard bit to Sasuke's thigh that he made sure to leave marks all over. "You see, usually I don't like people telling me what to do... But, I'll make an exception for you because you are being so obedient."

Naruto took his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth, a little whine escaped the ravens mouth, that made the blond grin. He spread Sasuke's legs apart a little more, before he guided his fingers to the others twitching hole, Naruto hasn't even touched him there and it was already begging to be dominated, the raven was more aroused then the blond first thought. Taking pity on the oblivious raven, Naruto teased the hole a little bit, telling Sasuke what he was doing without saying anything. When the raven didn't pull away, Naruto pushed one finger past that tight ring and groaned. Sasuke was so hot!

Sasuke held back the little sound of discomfort that threatened to leave his throat. It felt so weird. Nothing he had ever felt before. But at the same time, it felt... Right. When the finger inside him started to move the strange feeling started to fade away and it started to feel nice. Then another finger was added, stretching him further, scissoring him and loosening him up. It was a new feeling he would have to get used to, but then Naruto hit something inside him that sent him wild, his body erupted in heat and pleasure.

"Ahhh! There!" Sasuke didn't know why he yelled that, but it just felt so good, he just wanted more.

"Found it, didn't I?" The raven looked down to see an extremely aroused blond watching his face, watching his every reaction. And what did the blond mean by 'found it'? What did he find? Sasuke knew nothing about sex between men, even though he has been in love with Naruto for a long time, he felt too shame to look up anything about it. But Naruto seemed to know what he was doing, which irked Sasuke. That meant the raven wasn't his first, like Naruto is for him. He suddenly got a bit angry. How many? How many had seen his Naruto like this? How many had Naruto been with? An unreasonable amount of possessiveness flowed through him at the thought that other people had been with Naruto. His Naruto. Well, no one was going to see that side of the other again. Naruto was all his and his alone.

He started to move down on Naruto's fingers so the other would hit that spot again and again. Sasuke paid no mind when the blond had put in the third finger, but could feel him going deeper. He moaned loudly, not bothering to hold back the noises anymore, he wanted the blond to know that it was him the blond was currently fucking with his fingers. Not any of his past lovers.

"Ah! Hah! Please~ Naruto... Please... Mmm... Hhn!" Sasuke begged.

Naruto couldn't wait anymore, he hadn't touched himself this whole time and he was exceedingly hard. The sounds Sasuke was making was doing something to him that he didn't really understand. The need to completely dominate the raven increased by the second. He was barely holding back and now he had reached his limit. He pulled down his boxers just enough to release his leaking member after pulling his fingers out of the prepared raven, earning a whine of loss from the other. Naruto bent down to kiss the raven on the lips chastely.

"You ready?" He asked, just holding back long enough to receive a shy nod, before slowly sliding his hard arousal into the raven. Naruto made sure to go as slow as possible because there wasn't much lubrication and this was the ravens first time, he really didn't want to hurt the other.

Sasuke tensed at the pain, he didn't expect it to hurt so much. Now he understood why most males wouldn't do this, it hurt too much.

"Sasuke." The blond let out a gruff groan. "You need to loosen up. I know it hurts at first, but it will get better. You just need to loosen up a little more"

The raven loosened up as best he could, but it felt like he was being torn apart. Naruto felt so big. Though he could tell that Naruto was going slow for him, treating him so delicately, which kind of annoyed him. Its not like he was weakling. He could take it.

When Naruto was fully seated in the raven he paused, waiting for Sasuke to adust. What the blond didn't know was that he was pressing against Sasuke's prostrate and was sending him frantic with need. He couldn't take it, Naruto was perfectly touching his spot that it instantly got rid of any pain that was there. Now he was just getting pissed that the blond wasn't moving,

"Move!"

"Sasuke, you need to adjust. I don't want to hurt you too much." Naruto's voice sounded strained, the raven could tell that he was holding back. Sasuke was not going to have any of that.

"Now!" He yelled, thrusting down on Naruto's member impatiently, they both moaned.

"Damn it. Fine. You asked for it." He slowly pulled out, inch by inch, then thrust back in hard.

Sasuke scream as his prostrate was hit dead on, it was wonderful. His heart beat sped up tenfold, and his breath came up short. Naruto just kept on slowly pulling out and thrusting backing in, over and over. It was so nice, but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"F-faster, Naruto! H-harder! Ahn!"

The room soon became filled with Sasuke's screams and moans as the blonds pace became brutal. Naruto thrust into Sasuke hard and fast, hitting the ravens sweet spot every time. Sasuke's head thrashed back and worth as waves upon waves of pleasure swept through him.

"Yes, that's it, Sasuke." Naruto watched his cock go in and out of the raven, the sounds coming from Sasuke's arse turning him on even more, the sight was exhilarating.

"Ah! AH! Naruto! M-more! De-deeper!" Sasuke pushed down every time the blond thrust up. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders for support, the tiny school table was moving and squeaking with each hard thrust the blond did.

Naruto spread the ravens legs apart as much as he could, pushing in further. It was so hot in the room, their bodies could move easily against each other because of the layer of sweat on their skins.

"You're so sexy, Sasuke. If only you could see yourself." He groaned when Sasuke dug his nails into the skin on his shoulders, scratching up and down. Naruto bit the ravens swollen bottom lip, tearing the skin and lapping up the blood, then he slipped his tongue into that inviting mouth, mapping out everything.

The pain and pleasure was so good, Sasuke had never felt so completely dominated and aroused. He didn't want it to end, but the raven could feel his release approaching. Reaching down he went to stroke himself, but whined when Naruto batted his hand away, that whine turning into a moan when the blond moved his hand on Sasuke's stiff member.

"Ha~ah! N-Naruto... I... Ah! Lo-love you! AHN!"

Naruto growled, biting down on Sasuke's pale neck as he squeezed really tightly on the ravens pulsing erection, with a deep thrust to his prostrate. "Mine."

That was it for Sasuke, that was enough to send him off the edge and into the ocean of pure bliss. Naruto's possessive words and hard treatment was enough to send him into the depth of euphoric happiness. "AHHH! YES! NARUTO!"

Sasuke sprayed his release all over both their stomach and chests, clamping down on the blonds member tightly.

A few more thrusts and Naruto was following after Sasuke, spilling his release into the exhausted raven, with a whisper of the other's name.

They road out their orgasm before Naruto pulled out of his now lover. He looked at Sasuke and kissed him on the lips, the ravens dark eyes staring into space, he looked like he was on cloud nine. Naruto looked around the classroom to see if there was anything that he could use to clean them up. He spotted of box of tissue's on the teachers desk, walking over and getting them, he walked back over to the raven and started to clean Sasuke up first, then himself. The blond tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped up his pants, then dressed Sasuke, who looked ready to pass out.

"You can't sleep here. We are at school, remember?"

That seemed to get Sasuke's attention, the raven sitting up and jumping off his school desk. "Shit. We got to go. What if the cleaner comes?"

"Yeah, you're right. We better go." Naruto looked at the raven carefully, worry evident on his face. "Are you alright though? Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk. I wasn't born yesterday." Sasuke was irritated that the blond could think that he couldn't handle it. He took a step and stumbled, if it wasn't for Naruto, he would have hit the ground. A sting went up his lower back and was making it hard for him to stand, let alone walk.

"Told ya." Naruto lifted the raven up bridal style, earning a surprised gasp.

"W-what are you doing!" He tried to struggle out of Naruto's hold.

"I'm carrying you home. We'll go to my house because it's closer." He grinned at the embarrassed flush that over took Sasuke's face. "Don't worry, people aren't usually out at this time of night where I live, so we should be fine."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just nodded. He was resigned to his fate. He knew that he couldn't walk home and he was liking the attention, not that he was going to tell the blond. Then an irritating thought struck him. Did Naruto treat his other lovers like this?

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke hated that he stuttered.

"Yes?" They were outside the school now, it doesn't lock from the inside, so they could get out with no trouble. Naruto was carry both their bags as well, since Sasuke's was a one shoulder bag and the blond's was a regular back pack.

"Ummmm..." The raven was annoyed at himself that he couldn't get his words together. He just didn't know how to say it. "Have you... Ever done this... With... Another person?"

Naruto looked at him confused. "What do you mean by 'this'?"

"You know... Had sex." Sasuke buried his face in the blonds chest, not wanting to look at the others face.

Naruto smiled. Was Sasuke jealous? How cute. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

A huge amount of relief washed over Sasuke. He did not understand it, but he was so happy that Naruto hadn't done it with anyone else before. "No reason." He tried not to sound too happy. "Then how come you know so much about it?"

Sasuke regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth, for a smirk started to form on Naruto's face again.

"I looked it up of course. You can find almost anything on the internet now days." Naruto kissed the raven on the forehead, lowing his voice to a deep baritone. "I didn't want to hurt my little Sasuke when we would do it. I wanted to be prepared."

Naruto laughed as a blush overcame Sasuke's face. "Pervert!"

"But you love me." The blond gave him a big smile.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm your idiot." He nuzzled the ravens nose with his own, staring deep in those alluring black eyes. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away, the look in the blonds eyes was making him excited again. "I love you too, perv."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I will write more on this pairing in this universe. So this adds to some of their back story and how they got together. If there is any confusion or I missed anything, don't hesitate to tell me :)  
Please Review and Favourite! Until next time! Bye!  
**


End file.
